In Hidding
by SilverSickle30304
Summary: Harry styles appeared to be a normal teenager. But he will soon have to abandon all he has when he realizes that his former teacher, one who had tried to rape him had escaped from prison in search for him. Harry now has to move away from his home and his family and go into hiding, but along the way he meets louis. Larry stylinson fic.
1. Chapter 1:remembrance

At first glance, Harry Styles was a normal teenager. He wasn't rich, but he managed to go through life. He wasn't popular, but he had friends. He didn't have a fully functional family, but he was happy, or at least he tried to convince himself he was. At first glance, Harry Edward styles was a normal being like you and me. But what was invisible to the naked eye was that he had suffered from sexual abuses.

His English teacher was a handsome fellow. He seemed like a normal kind hearted man. He was in his 30's, charismatic, and handsome. No one would have guessed he was a sexual offender and neither did Harry. Mr. Alex Blackwell had helped him with some of the difficult classes he had taken, but that didn't seem suspicious to Harry. To Harry, r. Blackwell was just a kind hearted man who cared for his students. But that all changed over the course of the school year. He remembered the first time his teacher 'accidentally' brushed up behind him. He wasn't bothered by it, he was his teacher and teachers were not sexual offenders. But then came the after school sessions that Mr. Blackwell practically forced him to go to.

"It's all for you Benefit . I just want you to excel in your subjects, Harry" " he remembered him saying

Harry didn't want to fail his classes and disappoint his mother; His mother was everything to him. He was happy that he was going to have more opportunities to pass his classes, but it all came with a price. The first time he showed up, he was expecting other students to attend the so called 'tutoring session' but it was just him and Mr. Blackwell.

The more he went, the more his teacher would find any way possible to get nearer to him and touch him. It was the last session he had gone to that opened his mind. At that point, he knew what his teacher was trying to do, he knew he was in deep. Not only had he fallen into a trap, but he could not get up from his seat. As much as he tried to find an excuse to leave, it seemed that his teacher knew what he was trying to do, and refused to let him go. If he thought that was the worst part, Mr. Blackwell began to digress from school work to more private matters.

"So Harry, Are you in a relationship?" he said, moving his hand closer to Harry's thigh. Harry was shocked. Mr. Eli knew Harry was on to his actions, but he didn't seem to care. Harry needed to find an excuse to leave and quick.

"I have to go" said Harry, trying to come up with a liable excuse.

"I know you want this as much as I do, Harry" his teacher was slowly nearing closer.

" I -I have to go now" said Harry as he was trying to leave, but his teacher was one step ahead.

"I don't think so." He had grabbed him roughly by the arm. Harry knew that would leave a nasty mark.

"Please" Harry whimpered.

P-please, if you let me go I-i promise I won't say a thing, I promise," he was close to tears. His arm hurt like a bitch now. He knew his plea would go on deaf ears.

"Please, please let me go pleas-" harry pleaded.

" Please, shut up," said Mr. Blackwell, throwing him to the floor.

"You are mine, boy. I won't let you leave this room without pleasing me" at this point harry knew he was going to get raped.

He was close to losing hope, hell he was already losing it. There was no one to hel-

"Harry, is that you in there?" said a familiar voice. He instantly recognized it as Niall, one of his friends.

"What's going on?" He could hear his friend outside the door. It was at this time that Harry appreciated the not-so sound proof walls.

"Don't" said Mr. Blackwell as he fixed his clothes and walked to open the door. Mr. Blakwell wouldn't harm Harry. Well, he would try not to. Harry was his soon to be prized possession. He had grown attached to the curly headed boy. Every since Harry was a freshman in high school, he became fixated with him. Now harry was a sophomore. He only knew the boy for two years, but that was enough to know that he needed Harry. He would not let him get away.

"Ah, Mr. Horan, how are you? Harry and I were just going over his grades of his previous test"

"I'm good Mr, Blackwell, but heard harry scream so I thouh-"

"You heard wrong Mr. Horan. Now if you would please leave so I could continue with Harry."

Harry was struggling to breathe, he was thankful that Niall had interrupted his teacher. He should have known something was off about Mr. Blackwell. He wasn't like any other teacher he had. No, he was always flirting with other female students, of course he was subtle as to not get caught, but he would always make sure Harry was looking.

Everything clicked.

"Niall!" he suddenly shouted. He jumped out of his seat and dashed through the door. He quickly grabbed Niall's wrists and fled the school.

"What's going on?" Niall questioned.

"He tried to take advantage of me" Harry said while he cried. Once they fled the school, they both went to Harry's house. No one was home.

"Whoa, what?!" Niall said looking shocked. Harry said nothing and continued to weep. Niall was beyond angry. This was Harry, his best friend. He knew there was something weird between his teacher and Harry. Of course, he didn't think Harry did anything with him, but he could tell his teacher had a thing for Harry. He tried to warn Harry, but he simply brushed it off as a joke.

"We have to tell someone about this" said Niall. Harry nodded his head. He didn't want that pervert to do this to him again, so something had to be done...

* * *

It had been a year and three months since then. He had gone to therapy, replayed that day over and over, relived his terrible memory when he had to explain it to his parents and then to the authorities. Harry remembered what happened after the incident as if it were yesterday. After he had spoken to the authorities, they the cops had gone to arrest Mr. Blackwell, but he was gone. It took them three agonizing days to find him, but when they finally did, Harry felt relived. He didn't have to face that monster anymore. But he was wrong for Mr. Blackwell vowed to come back and take Harry again, but this time he would not fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could remember the court day just as vividly as he remembered what he ate for breakfast this morning. He could remember the gray color that plastered the court walls. He could remember walking into the court room and instantly seeing the man which he had come to respect, but of course that all diminished the dayhe decided to lay his hands on Harry. He could remember those eyes watching him closely, never leaving his sight. When Harry went on the stand, Mr. Blackwell continued to watch him with no shame, but of course he was a handsome man; he was able to act as if his actions were unintentional. Harry could have sworn he made some people believe Harry was just an attention seeking teen.

The case was opened for several months. He couldn't understand why? He wasn't lying about the encounters and he sure as hell wasn't imaging anything that occurred. There were many other students who came to the stand. Whille they didn't see what had happened like Niall had, they pointed out the many obvious signs of infatuation that the teacher had towards Harry.

He remembered being frustrated because the jury didn't seem to believe him. At one point, he thought his teacher would walk away free, but fortunately the evidence was to hard to ignore. The day the jury had announced the verdict was the day Harry was able to breath properly without fearing any another assaults from the man, Mr. Blackwell would be going to jail for many years. He was going to have to try and forget what had happened, but he wasn't stupid, he knew this would be a memory burned into his brain.

It was almost a year since then and he was coping. He didn't really trust any adults though. He only trusted his family and Niall, his only actual friend. He learned that he should not be trusting of any one. If one asked how Harry was doing, he would say he was doing good and that therapy was working, but that would be a flat lie. He was not doing okay; he had lost trust in those around him. He was scared of the outside world, but he was trying, he really was.

"Harry love, come on it's time for school." Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by his mother.

It was the last day of school and Harry was dreading it. He would now have noting to occupy his mind from those dreaded memories. He quickly headed to the door and to his moms car. While on the way to school, Harry pondered about what significant changes he had went through after the incident. Harry's personality wasn't completely shattered, he hadn't changed his clothing style, he wasn't cutting himself - even though he had that option in the back of his mind- and he wasn't doing any drugs, he has just become more reserved and less trusting.

When he arrived at school, he headed straight to his first period. In his school, one learned not to trust the faulty bell system. He remembered once the bell rang 30 minutes into his lunch time and he had to run to his next class while chocking on his sandwich. He laughed at the memory, Niall made sure to never let him forget these moments. Niall never truly let him forget that one time when the bell rang 5 minutes early, the exact same moment when he barley got to the loo. He didn't know what excuse to tell his teacher other than he tripped and stayed on the ground for five minutes. It was moments like these that he was truly grateful for because he needed something to ease his thoughts.

Harry arrived to his class and was greeted by his teacher Mrs. Junior one of the many teachers who had cut him some slack. He didn't like to be treated differently, but once the school found out about his incident, there was no stopping their pity. He spotted Niall and smiled, which Niall reciprocated. Since it was the last day of school, no one would shown up only about half the students showed up to school after all.

"Harry! I need to do something, I'm bored" said Niall while frantically waving his arms.

"I've got some exams in my desk" said Mrs. Junior

Niall's eyes widened "I think I'll just stick to being bored thanks" he replied.

Harry laughed, "Seriously mate, why would you show up to school then?"

Niall scoffed "I couldn't just leave you here. You would probably take her exam if I did."

They spent the rest of the school day conversing about their vacation plans and enjoying their last day. Once school ended they decided to head straight to the mall.

"I think you should come with me and my family to our uncles cabin" offered Niall, while he didn't show it, Harry knew he worried about him a lot.

"I mean you're not going to do much at home right?" he questioned.

"No, but I'd rather stay home thanks" replied Harry.

"Okay, suit yourself. I'll just have an awesome time without you," he joked.

"No, but seriously, we're leaving tomorrow, you can come if you'd like, have a change of scenery, yeah?"

"No really I'm fine."

They both headed home after that. Niall gave his final goodbye before leaving to his uncles cabin. Harry quickly headed home, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something would be going wrong soon. He felt like someone was watching him. He quickly raced to his house, shutting the door as quickly as he could.

He expected to come home to an empty house. With his mother constantly working, Harry had gotten used to coming home before she did. Today was different. She was home.

"Harry," his mother called out to him.

"We need to talk," she finished as Harry walked into the living room, noticing the two agents who had handled his case.


	3. Broken Promise

Harry took a seat in the living room. By the grave expression that were shown across the detectives' faces, Harry could tell that they weren't just stopping by to say hello. He felt his heart beat fast as he tried to calm himself down.

' _It'_ _s_ _probably nothing,'_ he tried to reason with himself.

"Harry, how are you son?" said one of the detectives trying to ease into a conversation. Harry didn't want to be eased in. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know now.

"Why are you here?" he questioned. The two detectives exchanged glances before they both faced Harry.

"We know this might be tough news to process at this time, but Harry we need you to keep a calm mindset," one of the two detectives said. Harry was starting to feel more uneasy then he already was.

"Can someone just please tell me what's happening?" There was a pregnant silence. No one spoke.

"Please!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry,"his mother began as she held his hand.

"Harry, it's about you teacher. He… he escaped prison."

Harry felt as if his life came crashing down at that moment. No. This couldn't be.

"You're lying,"Harry said. He could feel his lip quivering. Was this why he felt like he was being followed? Had Mr. Blackwell come looking for him again?

"Harry, we know this is hard to take in right now, but we can keep you safe."

Harry shook his head. They couldn't protect him. "You said he would be put away for good. You promised me!" he felt tears threatening to spill.

"I don't even think you realize that he's already here!" Harry sprung to his feet. He needed to calm down. He could feel his heart beating like crazy.

The detectives exchanged a look of complete shock. "Have you seen him around?"

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" says his mom as he feels her grip his shoulder.

"I didn't notice until today. I was walking home and I felt like someone was following me. I-I don't know if I'm just being paranoid, but I just.. I," he was at loss for words. He thought everything was finally over, but no. Everything was starting all over again. An image of Mr. Blackwell staring at him with that creepy gaze flashed across his mind. He felt like breaking down, like holing himself in his room forever. Maybe that would save him from the clutches of that man.

"Harry, we promi-"

"What? Like how you promised he would be locked away forever! Like how you promised I wouldn't have to go through that experience again!" Harry didn't know what compelled him to say such things at the two men. It wasn't there fault that man had escaped, but Harry was just over come with emotions. What was he going to do?

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I just want to be alone right now," he said as he turned around and bolted into his room.

"Harry," his mother called out for him, but the detectives stopped her from following him.

"Leave him. He needs time to process what's going on. We should talk about our options," says the detectives as they sit down in the living room.

Harry locked the room behind him. He took a seat by the edge of his bed, taking a shaky breath. What was he going to do? There were so many questions he had, and so little answers the detectives were willing to give him. He had a feeling that the detectives were just going to sugar coat everything to him. He didn't want that; He just wanted to know the truth.

He could go with Niall, to Niall's uncle's cabin. Maybe he could spend the summer over with him, far away from here. But what if Mr. Blackwell followed him and did something bad to them. It would be Harry's fault. That's not what Harry wanted. Not even close. He can't even depend on Niall's help, his closest friend.

He spent a few minutes cooling off in his room. He supposes he had to come back down and talk things out. He walked down stairs, ready to face the detectives.

"No, he's just a boy. He's barely 18," he heard his mother cry out.

"It's the only option we have at this point. This can ensure his safety. We doubt he'll be able to catch Harry over there. He's a wanted felon, he won't be able to get past customs."

What were they talking about? Why would Harry have to go through customs? Harry stood besides the door, hiding from the view from his mom and the detectives.

"So," his mother said in a frail voice.

"Harry has to move to New York? By himself?"

Harry completely froze. What?


End file.
